Set Up
by xPsy
Summary: L is still hunting down Light, or Kira should you prefer, but a series of much too familiar murders are happening also in the Kanto region or Japan, something L finds to be very distressing. Who is this copycat murderer, and why has he returned with Kira?


**Psy: **Okay, if any of you had read my last story, Lost Memories, this is a newer version. It runs along a similar plot line (okay, maybe not even close but…), but more structured and guided with less filler. I've had additional, unintentional, help in the making of this chapter/story/plot line (as I try to find the correct word for it) which includes some friends from iScribble and a girl who plays L in our RP (who just so happens to be my best friend). Right now, I'll add that I am a complete and utter (real life) Kira supporter so just about all of my chapters will be centered around Light/Takada/Mikami (If we call Mikami and Takada by their last names, why don't we call Light by his? Haha, I'm mindless right now, forgive me), please leave right now if you're looking for an L, Near or Mello narrated story, as I'd hate to have you flaming me for my L abuse. Well, onward we go to the story, as this into has been a bit long-winded. Without further ado: Chapter one…

**Edit:** This is during an L time arc, but Light has the Death Note, and Mikami and Takada are in on it, along with Misa. I hate giving away stories, but I wanted to be sure you knew *smile* Now here we go again…

It wouldn't stop beeping.

It continued to scream its continuous sound unti—

A hand slammed down on the alarm clock that was placed on the table beside the bed and a disgruntled groan came from under the covers. It might come to a shock to some, but even the hardest workers have bad mornings, and this happened to be one of them for Light Yagami. It had been three weeks since he had picked up the Death Note, and it had been taking a bit of a toll on him, unknowingly of course, no one could tell. Light was good at covering things, he just had to cover them harder now, he had to put on a bit more… outward strength, and _that _was a bit obvious.

Light pushed himself up from his bed slowly and rubbed his temples. The analog clock blinked 5:17… The alarm had been blinking for seven minutes without him knowing. "Damn…" he tiredly muttered, hardly ever cursing, but talking was the least he could do to keep his eyes open, he would be going at the day today with three hours of dreamless sleep. "Damn…" he muttered again, never had such unclean, unintelligent words slipped from his mouth. Maybe, perhaps just a small part of this Death Note quest was getting to him, slipping under his skin and becoming part of him. Kira was almost like a new person- No. He closed his eyes and whispered a slur of unintelligible words to himself before kicking the covers off his body and slipping out of bed.

Light grabbed his suit jacket and threw it over his shoulders that were already covered by his white work shirt, a regular outfit for a regular weekend. Saturday. He grabbed his shoes from the floor and opened his desk drawer, confused. Oh right, a secret drawer was holding the Death Note… Light rubbed his head and blinked his eyes a couple of times, he had never been this out of it for awhile, not even during the ToHo pre-exams a few days ago. He had come in first in the nation, too.

A most too familiar sound echoed through the room as Light threw down his ink cartridge and it clinked too loudly against the wooden floor. It was just too early in the morning for this… this… this abomination of nature to be meddling with his life. He turned around sharply and opened his mouth to begin to yell.

"Oh what do you _want_ Ryuk?" Light said a bit too loudly and much to exaggerated, throwing his arms at him in desperation, trying to get his point across.

_Hyuk hyuk_. The sound echoed through the room again and Light nearly ripped his hair out, on three hours of sleep, he couldn't stand this yet. Ryuk smiled, though, he was always smiling, so you couldn't tell outwardly, "Is it finally getting to you Light?" he questioned him.

Light was beginning to regain a bit of his consciousness and his daily personality began to surface, "Nothing is _getting to me_, Ryuk. I'm simply having a rough morning, that's all." He belt over to pick up his cartridge from the floor and jammed it into the hole on the bottom of the drawer, popping up the top, and opening Light up to the plastic-sealed Death Note. He hardly ever carried the entire book with him anymore, but it was needed today.

With care, he unset the trap and slipped the Death Note out of the plastic bag, then he gracefully took the cartridge out, replacing it simultaneously with the plastic slip so his desk wouldn't catch on fire and closed the drawer with ease. He smiled at his genius and slipped the Death Note into a secret pouch in his pack.

"Going out, I presume?" Ryuk smiled, he was always the smartest tack in the box.

"Misa kept me up all night on the phone." Light answered him quietly, he had heard Sayu's footsteps outside and if she heard talk about Misa, she would get all lovey-dovey again. "She thinks there is someone following her, someone working for L."

Ryuk gave an understanding grunt and nodded, "So you're going to go out on a date with her? Won't that make you more suspicious to L, the person he expects of being Kira being seen with the exact person he suspects of being the second Kira?"

Light shook his head and chuckled, "Of course I'm not going to go out with her, Ryuk. What a silly thing to think, I'm not toying with L any more, that part is over, I'm playing for real now, and I'm not going to leave a trace anymore."

Ryuk stared at him, confused, "What then?" he asked.

"If a human loans the Death Note to another human, the ownership does not transfer, correct?" Light asked Ryuk like he always did when he knew what he was talking about.

Ryuk grunted in agreement, "You're going to hold onto the Death Note while she's being followed so she doesn't slip up?"

Light chuckled again, "Well I couldn't do that, now could I? Misa is the one who is killing the criminals that are gone reported on air and online without name. I couldn't stop that happening, or once Misa had preformed the act I asked her to do last night, and the killings stop, then she would immediately be placed under more watch, and L might come out and arrest her with enough evidence. No, I couldn't lose her yet; her and her eyes are too valuable to me at the moment."

"Then someone else? What about her call log, wouldn't they trace that?"

"Her new number is untraceable, I made sure of it. A favor from the head of directors at the NPA would never be let down; the phone company was delighted; they can't suspect a thing. You're very inquiring today, Ryuk. I've never seen you this eager to know how things are going to pan out." Light asked him in a statement; it was rather intriguing to him that Ryuk was wandering from his usual path.

Ryuk stared at him then laughed, Light never seemed to be in the mood to talk, it was obviously a way to end the nice conversation they were having, "Well honestly, I've been a bit lonely lately. You've been neglecting me, Light. Anyways, I guess I really don't want to know… At least I still don't know who the new Kira is going to be."

Light laughed, a little louder than usual and it took Ryuk back a pace, "Lonely? You've got to be kidding me. Anyways, I must be off, the man is said to be prompt, and I don't want to keep him waiting." He looked at his watch as he clipped it on his wrist. 5:36.

Ryuk glanced at the clock and back at Light, "A little early isn't it?"

"I do have a stop I have to make before I meet him; our appointment is at 6:30, on the dot." Light answered, grabbing his coat and slipping it on his back before stepping out his bedroom door, where he saw Sayu prancing up the stairs with a grin on her face.

"Going out this morning, Light? It's a little early, isn't it?" Sayu grinned at him, still in her pink pajamas and with her headsets glued in her ear, she was talking a little louder than normal.

Light smiled and walked up to her, pulling one headphone out, "I'm meeting some friends from school, we're having the whole day out together. We're stopping for coffee this morning before heading to the theatre."

_Hyuk, huyk._

Sayu giggled, "Well, that's nice. I guess you do need some time out on your own, you've been glued in your room all month studying for that pre-exam."

Light smiled and said one last thing before sticking the headphone back in her ear, "Yeah, I've been needing some time out; it gets a bit stuffy in my room from time to time."

With that, Sayu smiled back again, she always seemed to be so happy it was contagious, and danced back to her room down the hall. Light grinned from ear to ear, and walked down the stairs to the door. Twisting the handle, he called out to his mother in the kitchen, "I'm going out with some friends this morning; I'll be back this afternoon."

A voice, male, answered back from the room, his father, "That's fine Light, just be back home for dinner, I have some important things to discuss with the family tonight."

Light just about closed the door before another voice slipped through the crack, female, "And get some breakfast! You need to stay healthy."

A smile from Light, and he closed the door and locked it, talking to himself now, if not Ryuk, "Okay mom, health is the most important thing in my life right now, besides trying not to be arrested by my father."

**Psy: **And my insufficient paragraphing skills strike again, aren't you glad? Well, I'm proud to say that I actually _know _where I am heading with this plot this time, sorry if you read my other story and thought I'd continue it, really, I had good intentions when I posted it up, but I've sat on that word document for the past three hours trying to find a plot to stem off of, and now I have one which required me to write another chapter one. Sorry! Oh well, I'm actually much more satisfied with how I wrote this chapter, since I had a point to stem off of I guess it made it much easier to advance. I also didn't push more filler into this as I did the last one. I'm trying my hardest to put on good characters, sorry if they are not up to key, please inform me and I'll be sure to bend and change them so they wrap more around their canon personality. The characters I'm most worried about messing up are L, Ryuk, and Light but the character I find to have the most problem with is L. Please tell me if I butcher him, or others.

Too much talk, why do I talk so much in these author's notes? I shouldn't blabber on and on and keep you from better fanfics you're planning to read next so please, feel free to go (After you've reviewed me of course 3)

Got an idea? A question, a concern? A review and a rating of my story would delight me, so. My readers are the people who fuel me, and I'd like to know who's out there!

Review Me~


End file.
